1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus, to which an external device is communicatively connected, depending on preset standards, and a control method thereof. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments are directed to an image processing apparatus having a structure where charge power can be supplied to an external device through a cable connected to the corresponding external device, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus processes video contents received from a exterior device through various processes, and either displays the processed video contents on its own display panel or outputs the processed video to another image processing apparatus to be displayed as an image on the corresponding image processing apparatus. The image processing apparatus may include a television or a monitor in the situation of having its own display panel, or may include a digital versatile disc (DVD)/Blu-ray disc (BD), a set top box, etc. in the situation of having no display panel.
Generally, an image processing system having plural image processing apparatuses communicatively connected each other, by a wire or wirelessly, is often used, rather than using an image processing apparatus independently. For instance, there is a system where a DVD/BD player and a TV are connected by a cable complying with preset standards, and an image reproduced by the DVD/BD player is displayed on the TV.
Also, power or a control signal for operational control as well as a video signal containing video contents may be transmitted and received between an image processing apparatus and another image processing apparatus, which are connected to each other. To this end, a cable and a connector of the image processing apparatus, to which the cable is connected, have a plurality of corresponding pins or terminals, in order that the cable and the connector can be physically connected to each other, thereby transmitting various characteristic signals through the plurality of pins or terminals.